How to Reach a Runner's Heart
by MoonShadow86
Summary: Takes place before Thomas! When a girl appears in the glade, its no surprise everyone's shaken. But when something slightly more than a friendship develops between this new arrival and a certain second-in-command, how does the glade react? And what happens when the people speak?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Guys! Today, I present you with a maze-runner fanfiction! I hope you enjoy.**

**Ok 1 quick thing I have to say: I am really sorry, I'm postponing FBATH (The road to El Dorado fanfic) as I've contracted a mindblock. I know what I want to do with the story; I'm just having a hard time getting it into words. So, my apologies.**

**Alright! All that out of the way, let's begin! – MoonShadow**

She woke up, coughing and spluttering, trying to spit the water from her lungs. As her vision cleared, she found herself in a metal box, ascending rapidly. She fell against the floor. Lights flashed past her in paced blocks.

"Help, help!" She screamed. Her voice is raspy and the sound echoed aimlessly around. Panting heavily, she looked around. The metal cage was filled with all kinds of barrels, crates and ropes, all tattooed with the same letters. W.C.K.D. Light starts to fill the empty chamber from above. The metal box crashes to a halt and she is thrown helplessly to the side. She struck your head and all went black.

She awoke, an unknown amount of time later, in a small room in a patchily built hut. Four faces are staring intently at her. A strong, dark-skinned boy, one with clean cut hair and intelligent eyes, a tall, skinny figure with jet black hair and a shorter one with curious brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"There she is. Good morning greenie." The boy with the clean-cut hair spoke. "Name's Gally." He took a step forward and knelt down at the side of the bed. She sits up, rubbing her eyes and shaking her tangled hair. "Um, hi." She yawned. "I'm.."

Her eyes shot wide awake. Who was she? My name, my name! She thought. Anything! But her memory was gone, and all that was left in her mind was a gaping black hole. She stared around frantically, hoping for something to spark her memory, but nothing does. Her breathing quickens. "Who am I?" She yelled at the four boys.

"Whoa, calm down greenie." The dirty blonde stood up. "It happened to all of us. Just, calm down for a second." The boy's dark eyes held hers for a second and she slumped back down.

"Okay, alright." He exhales. " Look, you'll get your name back in a few days. It'll come to you. Now, where we are, it's called the glade. Now, Alby," He motioned to the dark skinned boy. "He's in charge. You do what he says."

"Alby." She made a mental note of the name. The boy continues talking. "You've already met Gally," he nods to the boy beside her bed. "That's Minho," He points to the skinny boy, standing near the door. "And he's a runner, like me." He points to himself. "My name's Newt."

The girl nodded blankly. It's a lot to take in. "It's ok. Alby will show you around later, give you the rundown." Newt stood back, and gave a little smirk.

"No, she's right to go now." Alby stood up and walked over to her. "Come on greenie. I'll take you for the tour."

A few short minutes later, the girl is standing outside with Alby, looking around the glade. It's quite a pretty place, a square area with forests and a small colony of huts and animal pens and what resembled greenhouses. But the whole Glade was walled in on all sides. She ran to catch up to Alby, who had already started walking.

"This is the glade. Is it?" she half questioned, half stated. "Yes." Came Alby's short reply. "And here, we only have 3 rules. One," he started, looking around. "Do your part. We don't need slackers here. Two, never, under any circumstance, harm another Glader. Our whole order, our community, relies on trust. Got it?" He pulls up, directly in front of you. He looks down at her. "And never, ever, go into the maze."

"The maze?" The girl's eyes shone with intelligence as she questioned gingerly. With that, he pulls his gaze away from her and scans to four walls. "Yes. Outside of those walls is a winding, ever changing maze. Out of all of us, the runners know it the best." He points into the distance, and you can see an opening in the walls. Standing near it are two boys you recognise from earlier. "Minho and Newt." She breathed. After a few minutes, two boys emerge from behind the walls and greet Minho and Newt. "Yes. Runners. You'll earn your place soon enough, greenie, but never break those rules." With that, Alby turned and left. The girl breathed out. Intense. The sky is getting darker every minute. Alby is quickly replaced with Minho and the other boys, running past her and yelling things like "Welcome, greenie!" and something about a ceremony. A celebration. She watch them leave and shook her head a little, and a smile formed on her mouth. She turned back around and caught Newt staring right at her. A look of alarm crosses his face and he quickly ducks his head.

"Hey, I don't bite." The girl smiled a little at this curious boy.

"I'm, sorry. I'm not used to girls. You're the first girl we've ever had in the Glade." He smiles a little.

"Hey, don't worry about it. What's this talk of a celebration?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "The slintheads," He motioned towards Minho and the others. "There's a celebration for the new greenie, tonight." He smiled. "And you kinda have no choice but to come."

"Right, I'll see if I can fit it into my oh-so-busy-schedule."

Newt laughs. Minho calls out. "Hey! Shuck faces, get over here!" The girl laughs and start running, but a deafening crack stops her. "What was that?" Newt pulled up next to her and spun her around, so they were facing the entrance to the maze. A sharp wind flies out of the opening

"The doors. They're closing." And so they were. Huge, concrete pillars started moving, closer and closer until the entrance to the labyrinth was sealed for the night.

"Whoa." She whispered. Newt put his hand on her shoulder. "I know. It's crazy." He turns and looks at her.

"_God, she's beautiful." Newt thinks to himself._

"Come on, don't want to be late for your own celebration." Newt grabbed her hand in his and together they ran towards the other gladers as the night blanketed the Glade in darkness.

**AN: And there we go! New chapter tomorrow? I don't know. But I hope you enjoyed! Newt is Cewt! –MoonShadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And so we continue!**

Night falls over the Glade. A huge bonfire burns near the Homestead, celebrating the girl's arrival. Still nameless, she's sitting and talking to the other gladers. Four of them are huddled near Frypan, excluding themselves from the roughhousing that Gally was running.

"So, greenie." Minho says. "How was your first day." He scoffs a little.

The girl looks up from Frypan's stew and smiles. "Intense."

Newt bursts out laughing. She doesn't hesitate to lightly slug him in the arm. "Whoa! Calm down princess." Newt mocks, backing off slightly. The girl rolls her eyes.

"So, any idea's what you wanna be?" One of the gladers sitting diagonal to her spoke up. He scratched his head awkwardly. The girl thought for a second, before slowly replying.

"Uhhh, not a slopper."

The table erupted in laughter. Even Frypan, who was casually eavesdropping on the conversation, began chuckling. The boy spoke again.

"I think that's everybody's preference. You should come build with me." The boy put his hand out. "Name's Ben."

The girl reached out and shook his hand. "I'd love to tell you mine." Ben snickered. "And maybe I will take up that building offer."

"No bloody way." Newt interjected, casually putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's a runner for sure."

"And as keeper, I'll teach her." Minho crossed his arms and smiled knowingly at Newt. "After all, being second in command means you got a lot on your plate. Let her be my trainee for a while."

The girl felt Newt instinctively hug her a little tighter, but quickly released her. "Alright, whatever. I'm gonna go try my luck against Gally."

"Why bother?" Ben said, " He might break your legs. He's still angry about not being made a runner."

"Ha!" Newt laughed quickly. "Well, I've got good legs now, might as well use them."

The girl rolled her eyes again. Minho saw it and laughed. "Well, I'm going to get to know the glade a little better. I'll see ya round." The girl gave a polite nod to Frypan and left.

Minho leant back in his seat and exhaled, before promptly bursting out into a fit of laughter with Frypan.

"You see what I see?" Minho nods to Ben and Newt wrestling with Gally, and points to the girl, leaving in the distance.

Frypan keeps laughing, tears in his eyes. "I sure do!"

**AN: Ya, anticlimactic, I know, but there'll be more! Taraa! ~Moonshadow**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the Lack of posting, I've been working on Two Crows Forever. :/ But I'm back!

The girl woke to Newt watching her from across the room, his dark eyes locking with hers. It was early in the morning.

"Goood Morning?" The girl raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Good morning." Newt replied with a small smile.

"Who you talking to, you shank?" The girl heard someone call from the darkness. Someone who was obviously asleep.

"The girl, slinthead. Slim it."

"The girl? I have a name."

With that, Newt looked up from the Glader he'd been hissing at and gave her a questioning look, coupled with a little smirk.

"I have a name!" The girl sat upright from her position, and bolted over to him. "I have a name!"

"Slim it!" The call came from the dark again.

Newt quickly ushered her outside.

Once they were out in the oink dawn, Newt turned to her. "Well?" He said softly.

"Florence." She grinned at the floor, repeating her name. "Florence." She looked up at him, and swiftly pulled him into an enthusiastic hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

A little aback at first, Newt slowly put his arm around her. "Well, Flo," calling her by the nickname he'd just made up, "I want to show you something."

As Flo pulled away, she noticed he had a knife in his belt. The two wandered over to the walls in the Glade, to a small area where hundreds of names had been carved into the concrete.

"Sign your name. Make it official." Newt smiled at the wall.

Flo stood there, looking u at the mass of names in the grey wall. She saw a few she recognised, Ben, Alby, Gally, Frypan and Newt. But she also saw crossed out ones, the names barely legible under the thick, hard bars. She swallowed.

"Yeah, times were bad. That was before order. You know the speech Alby gave you? It's to keep order. To protect us." Newt stared wistfully at the wall, before drawing the knife, and a stone, from his belt.

"Now it's your turn. Go ahead, carve your name." He handed her the blade.

Flo looked up at the wall and breathed a small breath out. She moved over to under Newt's name, and timidly began etching hers in. But she only managed to make a small dent.

Newt let out a laugh, and it echoed through the glade like a song. He moved over behind Flo, entwining his fingers in hers and showing her where to hit the knife to make the mark. Before long, from the combined effort, her name was immortalised on the wall

Florence

"Well there you are, greenbean. Part of the Glade. Officially." Newt beamed, looking down at Flo, who was indeed a little shorter than him. "Hey, we've got a little time before the day starts. Feel like a walk?" He extended his hand and she took it in hers, and they wandered off into the forest.

It only took them a few minutes to get deep into the woods. The occasional scamper of a squirrel seemed to be the only thing, other than themselves, that disrupted the forest. Newt had led them both to a small clearing in the forest, cut in half by a little stream. They sat down in the grass.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Newt joked. The Glade was no amusement park.

"As much as I can, yes." Flo replied. It was obvious to Newt she was tired so he shut his mouth, and didn't complain when she collapsed into his lap and fell back asleep. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. They sat there together, Newt fiddling with her messy, black hair, and Flo sleeping soundly, until the day began in the Glade.

"Hey, hey, wake up." Newt gently stroked Flo's shoulder, willing her awake. "Day's started."

She opened her bright eyes to find herself looking up at Newt's familiar face, and the two wandered out of the forest together, neither of them noticing the beetle blades clinking and crawling along around them.

The Glade erupted in cheer. "The girl's back!" Hoots and whistles sounded as Flo rubbed her eyes. Alby suddenly appeared beside her, smiling. It took Flo by surprise to see him so happy. "What's your name, greenie?"

Flo swallowed with a gulp and stepped forward to face the Gladers, who was all standing in front of her with expectant faces.

"F-Flo," she stammered quietly, before looking up to the people and projecting her voice out to all of them.

"Florence!" She exclaimed, and everybody cheered.

"Florence!"

**AN: Ya, not a **_**great **_**chapter, but there are more planned, lots more planned, and they will be much better. **_**Trust **_**me. Taraa! -MoonShadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay more Maze Runner!**

Alby nodded towards you. "Already making your mark on the Glade, hey? Well, it's about time you got assigned a job. Which one of you will take her first?"

Newt volunteered immediately, but Alby shunned him. "Actually, sorry Newt, with you being Keeper of the Runners and Second in Command, we need you at today's Gathering."

Ben appeared out of nowhere, pushing through the crowd, who were yelling and cheering, all bargaining for Flo in their job. Gally was hot on his heels. "We'll take her, show her the ropes." Ben yelled up to the front. Gally stepped in front of him. "Yeah, no problem."

"Not on your shuck face, Gally. I'm taking her. She's got the guts of a Runner, by the looks of it."

Minho. He stepped out of the shadows, and the yelling of the crowd ceased. "I'll take her around the maze today, in place of Newt. Deal?" He wasn't really asking the crowd.

"Deal." Alby said, and Minho lead Flo off to get ready. The crowd slowly began to disperse, but ferocity was still evident in Ben's eyes. He was having none of it.

About fifteen minutes later, Flo was geared up, watch on wrist, running shoes on, pack strapped tightly around her. Minho was leading her into the maze, with one simple instruction: "Don't stop running."

After an hour of what seemed like endless running to Flo, with Minho showing her the ropes (and the vines) of being a runner, they stopped to eat. Most of it was spent in silence, eating quickly while the day lasted.

But Minho was the first to speak.

"So, Flo, you like Newt?"

She nearly choked on her sandwich, but she quickly composed herself. "Who doesn't like Newt?"

Minho laughed and scoffed, lightly slugging her in the shoulder, in a friend=dly way. "You know what I mean, Miss Sass, do, you, like, Newt?" He stretched out the question.

Flo looked out at the empty maze corridor. She sighed slightly, and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Her reply was short, but answered the question completely. Minho grinned at her, and gave he a poke. "I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Would you shut your shuck face?" Flo snapped. But Minho just laughed. "Glader slang sounds funny coming from you. Now, come on, let's get moving."

"You keep your shuck face shut about it, alright?" Flo growled, gingerly getting up.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He crossed his heart and winked, but he drew out the word 'secret' sarcastically.

"Well hang on, Mr. Minho, a question for a question." Flo cocked her head to the side and smiled knowingly. "Do you like me?" She smirked.

Minho didn't falter in his reply. "I think your hot, but let's just focus on saving our butts and getting out of the maze." And with that, he grabbed her hand and they started running back home.

* * *

Newt was being pinned against the wall, lifted off his feet, by Ben. The Gathering had ended, and he had stayed back, making it an easy ambush for Ben. There wasn't much the Runner could do against the builder.

"You keep away from her!" Ben spat in his face. "Flo is mine. You're worthless."

Newt struggled against his grip, but the builder put his elbow up to Newt's throat. "No more walks in the forest, or early wake ups, you hear me, pretty boy?" Ben snarled. Newt was slowly choking under his grip, but he caught enough breath to spit down in his face.

Ben dropped him instantly, only to pull him back up, spluttering and gasping for air, and slapped him hard across the face. He dropped him again and kicked him hard and continuously, and Newt writhed around before his world went black.

**AN: NEWT NO BBY **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And so we continue!**

Flo sprinted out of the maze and straight to the homestead, without so much as a goodbye to Minho. There had been people yelling at them from outside the maze, yelling to them about Newt. It had taken her no time to get through to crowd to him.

She slammed the door open, to find Alby sitting and a chair beside Newt, who was lying motionless on a stretcher. His chest moved slightly, but randomly and out of beat.

"What the shuck happened?!" Flo yelled at Alby. Before answering the question, he looked at her strangely. Glader slang did sound weird from her.

"That's the thing, we don't know. Ben found him, blacked out after the Gathering, and told us. He's been here about three hours. No movement."

Flo moved over and knelt down beside his bed. His eyes were clamped shut, and there was a small amount of blood on his lips and on his nose.

"You should have seen him when Ben brought him over. Could hardly tell it was him, with all the shuck blood on his face. The shank, I wonder what happened."

"He'll have a story when he wakes up, won't he." Flo stated, not even bothering to hint at wanting an answer. She sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"He looks so, pale." She breathed.

"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood. Flo, just leave him be. He'll need his rest." Flo took little notice of how Alby had used her nickname.

"Can I stay? For just a little while?" She begged, not wanting to leave him alone.

"Fine. Until Frypan calls for food."

That was long enough for Flo.

The afternoon was slipping away, and the Glade and the Gladers were halting work for the day, ready to eat. She could hear Frypan yelling from below.

"Alright Newt," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair one last time. "Dinner's up. I've gotta go, Alby's rules. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

Newt didn't stir in his slumber, but as Flo rose and began walking out the door, he shifted. But she had already left, shutting the door behind her. His breathing slowed down, and fell back into time. He was waking up.

Down below, Flo was seated at a table with Minho to her right and Ben across from her. She was eating in silence while the two boys were quarrelling about something. But Ben eventually broke the argument, addressing Flo.

"So, Flo, how was your first day in the Maze?" Ben questioned. This time, she took a little more notice to how he had used her nickname. As if he'd read her thought, he began talking again, "Or do you prefer 'Rence'." He joked

Flo smiled.

"Flo all the way. And yeah, it was fun. I'll do it again."

At this Minho laughed, but didn't say anything. She shot him a glare. "You mocking me, Mr Minho?"

He continued laughing. "No, Sassy, but it takes a little more than one day to be a runner."

At this, Flo scoffed, but didn't say anything to him. Instead, she turned her attention back to Ben. "Hey, thanks."

"For what?" Ben looked up from his food.

"For helping Newt. He couldn't say it himself, so I'm here to do it. Thank you." She smiled softly at him, and picked up her plate, casually walking over to Frypan. Minho followed shortly after, and Ben sat alone, quietly smirking to himself.

So far, so good.

* * *

Flo was up early the next morning, racing out of bed to go up and see Newt. To her surprise, he was awake, sitting propped up against the head of the bed, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Newt! Thank god, you're alright. We thought you were dead! What happened?" The sentences came out as a jumble, and Newt blinked his eyes twice in confusion.

"Well, I'm no dead." He smiled jokingly. "Not yet, anyway."

Flo sat down beside his bed, sighing in relief. "What happened?"

Newt gave her a sad sort of smile. "I've been asking myself the shuck thing all morning. I honestly can't remember. I'm guessing I fell or something, but I just don't know."

Flo stared at him in shock. "You can't have just _fallen!_ Alby said you were bleeding so much he couldn't recognise you!" Flo slumped back in her chair. "But I guess it's just the way it goes."

Newt cast his eyes down. "Yeah. Hey, remind me to thank Ben. I heard he brought me back from the room."

"Yeah. He's a good guy, that Ben. You wanna come outside? Get something to eat maybe?"

Newt sighed a little. "Not really, sorry Flo. My head's still spinning. Mind staying here? If Alby comes looking, I'll tell him you're excused."

Flo smiled. She'd rather be with Newt than anywhere else in the world. "Sure." The two settled down into a chat.

Ben backed away from the door, very slowly, so not to make a sound. A satisfied smile spread across his face.

So far, so good indeed.

**AN: BEN I WILL KILL YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: BEN I WILL KILL YOU**

It was late in the afternoon before Newt was willing to walk again. He'd carefully gotten out of the bed in the Homestead and wandered out into the Glade, where activities were just ending for the day. He spotted Flo and Ben in conversation over with the builders. Gally was walking up to them.

He started to wander over to them, but he froze dead in his tracks. He began stumbling backwards, and escaped into the forest, scampering as far away from the Gladers as he could get. He was panting, tears streaming from his eyes. Everything he had thought about both of them was wrong.

He'd seen Ben kiss Flo

The 'kiss' was promptly followed by a slap to Ben's face and a kick in the shins from Flo. Gally had quickly knocked Ben to the ground, but Flo had run off, back to the Homestead. The first place she could think was the room where Newt was. She hadn't seen him leave.

But when she got up there, the only person in the room was Alby, a worried look on his face.

"Where's Newt!" She screeched, enraged.

Alby shook his head. "No shucking idea. Shank's run off somewhere."

Flo gave a lengthy huff and disappeared.

She didn't see him again all day, but when Frypan called for dinner, she was hopeful he would show up. She sat down at the same table as Minho, but when Ben appeared in front of her, a sorry expression on his face, she spat and him and moved. Minho did not hesitate to follow her.

"What happened between you shucks?" Minho questioned, gazing into his stew.

"Slinthead tried to kiss me." Flo pushed her bowl away from her. "And Newt's missing."

Minho's attention shot to her. "What?"

"He disappeared from the Homestead, this afternoon. No-one's seen him. I was hoping he'd be here." She glanced around, but none of the face's were Newts, none of the eyes were his dark brown ones.

"What ya gonna do about Ben?"

"Talk to Alby. Probably." She looked up and over to the table where she'd been sitting. Ben had gone. "In fact, I'll think I'll go now." She sad a quick goodbye to Minho and a thank you to Frypan, and wandered off.

Not two minutes later Minho could hear her enraged yelling.

"Where is he!" Flo was standing in front of Ben, who was smirking down at her.

"The slammer, sweetie." Ben replied nonchalantly.

Flo hit him in the gut, but he merely cringed a bit. "Why!?" She yelled.

Ben smiled down at her, but it was in no way comforting. "He tried to kill himself."

"What!?" She clenched her teeth and yelled at him. She began to run past him, but he stop her in her tracks.

"No today, princess." He pulled her back around in front of him. She kicked him hard in the shins. By now, a large group of Gladers had gathered to watch the fight. A few cheered as she hit him.

"Don't you princess me. Let me through."

Ben went to stop her again but the rest of the Glade booed and hissed at him. Flo stood tall.

"The people have spoken, Ben. Get out of my way."

It was not the crowd that scared him, but this new anger in Flo's eyes. He carefully stepped aside and Flo ran to the Slammer.

**AN: All this will make sense soon. She gets her label (like her nickname) next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:... Flewt?**

She stayed by the slammer all night. Newt had already gone to sleep, but she wanted to see him as soon as she woke up. But soon she took drifted off to sleep against the pit roof.

"Flo?"

She rubbed her eyes. The sun was rising in a brilliant display of pink and purple. She had heard Newt call her name.

"Flo." He called again.

"Hey," She whispered. "Good Morning."

Newt yawned. "Why'd you sleep out here?"

"I was worried about you."

With that, Newt opened his eyes wide and gave her a mocking look. "You, worried about me? Ha, you should've thought about that when you kissed your new boyfriend."

Ben. She wanted to be enraged at Newt, wanted to slap him, but she could only feel sadness. She wanted to cry. With that, she unclipped the roof of the slammer and climbed down into it, wrapping her arms around Newt.

"_She's so cold."_ Newt thought as he hugged her tighter. He felt her cry into his shirt.

"Oh, Newt, I'm so sorry. That was Ben. He kissed _me._ Oh, Newt, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."She whispered into his chest. Newt felt his eyes begin to water.

"Is that why you, you-"

Newt looked down at her, and ran his fingers through her black hair. "Yes, Flo, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know." 

She looked up at him. "And, just for the record, I'll never date that shuck face."

Newt couldn't help but crack a smile. He was a shuck face. Flo smiled back at him, but her eyes began to grow a little solemn. "Newt, what did you try to do?"

He looked down at her, confused, but he gave a small sigh when he realised what she was talking about. He pulled her closer to him. "Jumped out of a shuck tree. Wasn't far enough though, escaped with only a bloody sore ankle." He scoffed a little.

Flo snuggled closer against him, for the morning was cold indeed. Newt squeezed his eyes shut, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hey," he whispered softly to her, "It's quite early. Just go back to sleep for now."

Flo yawned a response and fell sleepily against Newt's chest.

She was the first to wake. Newt was still sleeping soundly, so she carefully untangled herself from his arms and climbed up to look out the pit window. There was some kind of commotion going on in the Glade.

"Hey," Newt yawned. Flo turned around to see him, half awake and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey. There's something going on in the Glade, I'm just looking now."

"Really? What?"

Flo pressed her face against the bars, standing on her toes. "Well, most of the Gladers are huddled around the Homstead, oh, Alby and Gally just went inside, and Winston and Zart. Hmm. Looks like a Gathering. Hey, there's Ben, going inside too. What's the shuck face up to?"

"Why haven't they come to get me if they're calling a Gathering?" Newt questioned. Flo presed on.

Minho's looking around like a shuck, I think he's looking for us. Hey, gimme a boost." Newt help Flo scamble up and open the pit door, and she in turn pulled him up through. They ran over to Minho.

"What's going on?" Flo yelled over the crowd of Gladers in a riot. A few of them stopped and cheered, because Flo had brought back Newt. Minho scoffed and huffed, and clenched his jaw.

"Nobody's happy about it," he started, "but they're making Ben new second in command."

"What the bloody shuck!?" Newt exclaimed, barging his was to the front of the crowd, with Flo in tow. He opened his mouth to grab the Glader's attention, but Flo beat him to it.

"Alright! Listen up, Gladers! They've just called, as you know, a Gathering to make Ben new second in command. Now, who wants that happening?"

Everybody stopped and stared up at Flo, and nobody said a word.

"That's what I thought!" Flo barked. "No, are we gonna just let Ben take Newt's place, and fail at it like a slintheads, or are we gonna storm that Gathering and set the record straight!?"

It was more of an order than a question, but every single Glader whooped and cheered, except Minho, who was just smiling satisfactorily and giving them the signal nod, meaning only one thing. "Go!"

And go they did. Flo kicked down the door to the Gathering, followed by Newt and every Glader they could fit in the room.

"If you'll excuse us, Alby, we have an objection to make." Flo stood victoriously in front of the crowd of Gladers, smiling dominantly down at him.

"Flo? What 's going on?"

"I'm here to speak for the Gladers, who get absolutely no choice or say as to what goes on in your Gatherings, when really it effects them the most. And for starters, Ben goes."

She extended a finger at the blonde builder, who was sitting up the front across from Gally. He gave her a begging look, wanting her to leave, when he was so close to power.

"Flo, you can't just storm a Gathering like this!" Alby bellowed. The rest of the keepers, and Ben, murmured in agreement.

"Well, we," she put emphasis on the 'we', motioning to the Gladers, "just did." She took a deep breath, building her confidence. "And, as the voice of the people, we're not gonna let Ben take Newt's job, and we're not gonna leave until he serves at least a week in the pit."

"Flo, sweetie, why should I serve a week in the slammer?" Ben got up and stepped forward, opening his arms for an embrace. It was returned with Flo spitting at him , and a low growl from her. "Don't you shucking sweetie me, slinthead." She stood tall again, ready to face Alby.

"Well, I never. A rebellion. " She was spoken to by Gally, who stood up. "Sorry Alby, but I agree. I saw what this shucker," motioning to Ben, "Did to Flo, and he can't get away with it, let alone be promoted." Alby looked at him, astounded, but beginning to relax slightly, only slightly.

Zart was next. "Yeah, I'm not going to lie, Newt's the best second-in-command we've ever had." At this, Newt shifted a little behind Flo, and smiled. She squeezed his hand, and let go.

Winston nodded, not even having to speak. Finally, Alby bowed his head. "Alright, Flo, 'The Voice of the People', I'll strike ya a deal. Newt gets his job back and Ben gets a week in the slammer, but, the Gladers cannot interrupt another Gathering." He looked up at her, for she was standing in a higher part of the room.

Flo stood firm, but exhaled. "Fine. The Gladers stay out of the Gatherings, but I take part, speaking for them." She swallowed. Alby came up right in front of her face. She store hard, down at her.

"You're lucky I like you, greenbean." He smiled, and turned around.

"Alright, as she said. Newt as second in command, Ben in the slammer for a week, and Flo in the Gatherings!"

Flo and Newt and the rest of the Gladers cheered. She saw Ben snap his head up, and the word "WHAT?" forming on his lips, but it was drowned out by the cheers of the Gladers. Before she knew it, she was being carried out by the Gladers, who were all chanting.

"Flo, The Voice, The Voice of the People!"

And Flo couldn't help but laugh.

**AN: YEYEYEYEYEY Flo, Property of Wicked, Subject A6, "The Voice"! The Voice and the Glue; Flewt! Sorry this chapter took a while, but I hope you enjoyed! Taraa! –MoonShadow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you, Kristen 3**

A few days had passed since Flo had averted the disastrous change of second-in-command and been allowed to take part in the gatherings, but there was still one loose end she had failed to tie up. She hadn't been appointed a proper job, other than a voice for the Gladers. So Alby decided it was high time something was one about this.

He found her in the late afternoon, staring down the long concrete entrance to the maze, waiting for the Runners to return for the night. There was only about fifteen minutes until the doors closed, and Minho and Newt still hadn't returned. Still, Alby sauntered over to her.

"Flo!" He called out, and she turned her head, hair flicking over her shoulder.

"Hi." She called back, and he ran over.

"Waiting for the Runners?" He asked.

"Yeah. They should be back." She replied. A few other gladers had begun wandering towards the entrance. They knew the doors we about to close.

"Listen, Flo. I came over with a question. You've helped the Glade a lot, there's a new sense of fairness and equality now. But you're still jobless. So, as a once off, I'm going to ask what you want to do." Alby explained, and Flo grinned ear-to-ear.

"I want to run, Alby. I want to run!" She laughed, and suddenly, another clear laugh ran out, and Newt and Minho shot out of the Maze. The blonde boy scooped her up in a hug, and spun her around.

"You're going to run?" Newt asked her, and then turned to Alby.

"Alright." He sighed. "She can run."

She yelled in excitement, and was joined by the other Gladers who had gathered at the entrance. And then the huge, heavy grey doors creaked, and in under a minute the maze was sealed, and Frypan was calling for dinner.

She walked back with Newt, strides in time with each other, hands lose, but not touching, until she reached over and locked fingers with him.

They sat down with Minho and Gally at the little wooden table and ate what Frypan had cooked. Even I don't know what he made, it was some hideous mix of stew and porridge and …..metal? At any rate, the four downed it as quickly as possible, so not to taste it.

Once a night fire was lit, Flo and Newt slipped away from the crowd into the dark cover of the forest. The stars we already out, bright specks in the dark sky, the moon illuminating a small patch in the forest.

"Flo, come here. I want to show you something." Newt pulled on her hand gently and lead her over to a tree in the clearing. He hoisted himself into the main fork and helped her up after him, and the two of them climbed until they were well above the main tree line, sitting on a high ranch in each other arms, staring at the sky.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, and snuggled closer to Newt.

"Not a beautiful as you." He replied shakily. Flirting was something new to him.

She chuckled slightly in reply, and Newt thought he'd said something wrong, but then suddenly she was facing him and their eyes were closed and their lips were touching ever so slightly, absorbed in each other's' embrace, fingers entwined. It was something new to Newt but he loved every precious second of it. It was something small he would treasure forever. Something perfect. Someone perfect.

Flo

**AN: STOP NOW OR CRY IM SO SORRY**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry I just wanted to respect JDash's writing so I'm about to do a terrible thing which will link it back up to the main Maze Runner Storyline I'm so sorry. – MoonShadow**

Flo rose early the next day, alone. Newt was off duty, having run just yesterday, along with Minho, but she had been told she'd be running with Aidan, a boy whom she hadn't met before.

She sprinted across the glade to meet Minho, who was setting her and Aidan up for the run. The whole time, he apologised for not being able to take her out into the maze himself, but she insisted she'd be fine, and that Aidan was with her.

It started out ok. Section 4 was open, as Minho had said, so they were going out to finish mapping the final areas. It was supposed to be quick.

Supposed to be.

Aidan had disappeared from beside her at some point, but she hadn't noticed until it was far too late. Far too dark.

He'd gotten out. Oh yeah, Aidan had run all the way back to the maze entrance. In his defence, he'd called to her, but he'd run before she found her way back to him. He'd seen a griever, so he sprinted. He left her alone in the maze, lost.

Newt had yelled and screamed at him. He almost punched him in a fit of blind rage, but Minho held him back. He tried to run back out to the maze, but he was stopped by the doors, crashing shut.

Newt heard her, later that night. The whirring, clanking, moaning of grievers and the screaming. He ran to her, to the wall, to try and help her. He listened to her screams. Her final word.

"Newt!" She had screamed in horror.

"Flo!"

But there was no use. He could hear nothing but his own crying.

The next day, he had convinced Alby to let him run out there, to try and find her, and Alby agreed to go with him. But Newt's intentions weren't only to find Flo.

He split up from Alby, and he climbed, fingers pulling himself up the ivy on the walls, feet in whatever footholds he could find, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I'm coming, Flo. I'm coming." He whispered to himself as he drew what he knew would be his last breath.

He flung himself from the wall.

Alby found him, drenched in his own blood, certain he was dead.

Minho crossed two names from the wall that night.

**AN: IM SO BLOODY SORRY. - MOONSHADOW**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Woah, endings up for less than an hour and I get destroyed with hate mail? Rad. Ok, here's a slightly happier ending. – MoonShadow**

**P.S. I did warn you….**

_He had lived. Minho shouldn't have crossed his name off. Despite the fact he'll never run again. Newt had lived through the fall. And so had Flo, in a way._

_Newt wasn't one to believe in supernatural things. He was certain it was his mind, eating away at him, but in that Denver Crank Palace, he'd felt her presence._

_She was there. In a way. Flo had been searching for him, since the night she had died. She'd followed his footsteps and they'd led her to here._

_He looked worse than she remembered but it was still him. She knew it was him, because although his skin was red with welts and his hair was patchy, his eyes had remained the same, dark and loving._

_She'd kissed him when she found him. He tasted of grime and pus but she didn't care. He didn't kiss back, he couldn't have, but she didn't care about that, either. She was with him, and that was all that mattered. _

_She continued to watch over him. And on the day the dark haired boy leapt out of the van, she watched as he pleaded to him. Someone called 'Tommy'. She watched as he fell._

_And then he was there with her, arms wrapped around her, finally with her again, with his mind clear and his heart happy again. Together in their own kind of paradise._

**AN: Tea with Satan was fun. – MoonShadow.**


End file.
